A Different Tale
by Mistress-Rosina
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a cold hearted celebrity and one of the top dogs in the AAO. Her alias is Kurai Ookami (Dark Wolf). Sworn to kill the Kuro Neko, she sets off for Gakuen Alice when her worst nightmare happens. She falls in love with the Kuro Neko himself! NatsumeXMikanXOC
1. Singing is MY world

**My first fanfic :D**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, I mean if I did there would be a season 2.**

**I also don't own any song that might appear in this Fic **

**Chapter 1 – Singing Is MY World**

**Summary- Mikan Sakura is cold hearted. A Celebrity. Part of the AAO. And her alias is Kurai Ookami -Dark Wolf- . Sworn to kill the Kuro Neko. How will that fare when she is transferred to Gakuen Alice and her worst nightmare happens! Falling in love with Kuro Neko himself! **

"**Mikan and Kiba your up!" Shouted the Runner over the cheers of the audience.**

"**Ok! Will do!" Replied Kiba,**

"**Hn." Grunted Mikan frowning,**

"**Awww Mi-Chan Smileeeee!" Said Kiba with a Goofy Grin.**

**Mikan just ignored him and stepped on a platform underneath the stage with her microphone. Kiba ran and joined her.**

**Slowly the platform rose. **

**When it reached the top the lights brightened and the fans in the stadium cheered and screamed: **

"**MARRY ME MIKAN!"**

"GO OUT WITH ME KIBA!"

**Kiba put his had up and shouted, "Is everybody ready?"**

**The audience screamed in admiration and to show they were ready.**

**Mikan smirked and shouted "Lets GO!"**

**Mikan-**

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
**

**Mikan stood there with her eyes closed, listening to the music because to her, it was the only point her life was worth while. The Music, Rap, R&B, Pop, Rock and Classical. She loved it all. It was the only thing that had a connection to her family. Yes she did have a very, I mean USED to have a really musical family.  
**

**Kiba- **

**Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
**

**The beautiful slender brunette, with curves in all the right places. Wearing a black strapless dress that hung until about 1cm before her knee's and a messy bun in her hair. Listened to the music and took note of how it coursed through her veins, Making her feel really happy. Of course she would never tell anyone that. Not after the day she decided never to trust anyone again.**

**Mikan- **

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Kiba-**

**Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

Mikan-

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Mikan and Kiba bowed. The concert was over and they were sweating due to the heat.**

**WooooooooOOOOooooooooooo! The audience yelled as the concert finished. It surely was one to remember!**

**Mikan and Kiba walked off stage feeling good. But of course Mikan wouldn't let anyone see that.**

**Mikan went to sit down. **

"**Karuma, Drink." Orderd Mikan**

"**Yes Sakura-San." Answered Karuma while rushing off.**

**~Mikans POV~**

**Kiba walked over with his goofy smile and called to Me, **

"**Heey, how was the concert? I enjoyed it!" **

"**Mhn." I replied looking up at Kiba.**

**Come to think of it Kiba was quite a handsome person. With his light blue messed up but kinda neat hair and alluring sapphire blue eyes. He smiled at me**

"**Watcha starin at Mi-Chan? My super hotness?" He said grinning.**

**I clenched my teeth. Of course I was... NO! I mean course I wasn't! I am not falling for Kiba, NO! **

**I had know Kiba for 4 years know, Since I was 10. He met me the first day I joined... That place... **

**I frowned.**

" **What's the mater? Mi-Chan?" Kiba said with puppy dog eyes.**

"**I.. Nothing" I replied looking away.**

"**Well ok, anyway, ill meet you back at headquarters!" He said smiling and walking away.**

**As soon as he went Reo came up. **

"**Good performance." He said smirking.**

**I spat at his feet.**

"**Im leaving." I said getting to my feet.**

**Reo grabbed my hand.**

"**Thats not the way to treat your boss." He said smiling. Geez I hate him.**

**I pulled my hand away from him and started walking towards the door ignoring the stare he was giving me. Watching me until I left. As soon as I got outside I was swarmed by fans. I mean seriously, they follow me everywhere.**

**So I got into the limo silently and the driver drove me back "home".**

**~ 3rd Person~**

"**Heres your drink Sakura-san," Said Karuma with a soda in her hand.**

**Karuma looked around, but couldn't find Mikan.**

"**Oh well." She thought.**

**~Gakuen Alice~ ~Next Morning~**

**A group of girls were sitting in class gossiping. It was none other than Sumire and Luna, with a few others.**

"**Did you see Mikan singing with Kiba yesterday on TV?" asked a girl.**

"**Yea! They're so cool!" Said another.**

"**Kiba is just my type!" Said Luna.**

"**Kiba and Natsume should be friends. They would soo get along and be bezzies!" Exclaimed Sumire.**

**-BAKA BAKA BAKA-**

"**Shut up all your gossiping is hurting my ears." Hotaru points out coldly, getting to her seat to work on the new Baka Gun 3500.**

**~~**

**MisR- OMG Please Review my first ever story! Its my first ever chapter soo.. I hope its good :D**

**R&R pleaaaase *gives puppy dog eyes***

**So yeah thanx everyone!**

**Natsume- Che. Nobody will read this baka.**

**Hotaru- True... **

**MisR- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hotaru- You owe me 500 rabbits for disagreeing**

**MisR- NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hotaru- another 500 for complaining.**

**MisR- Fine Hotaru :( Ok soo sighning out now!**

**MistressRose Xx**


	2. A KiSs!

**Chapter 2- The KiSs!**

**I already put a disclaimer so don't kill me for not doing one in other chapters :)**

**OMG I have my second chapter.. im like sooo proud :)**

**~Dream/ Flashback- 3rd person~**

**A small 10 yr old brunette sat in a shabby box. Alone. In a dark alleyway of the city.**

**She had given up trying to get help. All the people ever did was look at her in**

**disgust. Oh how cold she was. Shivering, just hoping for her mums warm arms to wrap around her and tell her it was going to be ok. But she was dead... Because of the big men, who wore black. With big guns. She remembers the horror that happened before her eyes. All the people close to her, shot. She decided to be strong and not show her feelings any more after that incident...**

**~Not Dream X3 ~**

**Mikan woke up with a start. She was sweating all over. She hated the dreams. She always got them. Mikan got out of bed and went to her bathroom to splash water on her face to wake her up. While going there she noticed it was 4:30am so when she had finished splashing her face. She went in the shower. **

**~Mikans POV~**

**~Mikan is now dressed and in s T-shirt, hoodie and jeans~**

**There was a knock on my door, so I went to open it. And found Kiba outside.**

"**Hey babe!" Said Kiba.**

"**Come in," I said. " I'm making breakfast.. want some?"**

"**Yummy! Yes Please!" Replied Kiba jumping on the spot.**

**~10 mins later~**

**Nom nom nom nom went Kiba eating his omlette. **

"**God, stop eating so noisily!" I complained.**

**Seriously, this guy makes a racket when he eats... **

**There is another knock on the door. I get up and answer it. **

**(A/N. Where Mikan stays is like the Gakuen Alice dorms on the inside)**

**Its none other than my ' Neighbour' Hibiki...**

"**Hey Hibiki." I said..**

"**..." Replied Hibiki walking into my room.**

"**Rude." I mumbled.**

**Suddenly I felt a hand around my neck and one on my mouth.**

"**What did you say?" Asked Hibiki, Dangerously calm...**

**I Felt his arm tighten around my neck.**

"**What did you say?" he asked again. His voice rising.**

**His arm getting even more tighter. To the extent I found it hard to breath.**

"**Frghude." I tried to say. But his hand was on my mouth.**

"**Don't Play games with me.." Replied Hibiki cooly.**

**Kiba until now didn't notice the little scene that was happening because he was too busy eating.**

**I saw Kiba looking up surprised. He got to his feet and faced Hibiki.**

"**Get off her! And leave!" Growled Kiba.**

"**Hmn ok, cause I'm in no mood to fight.." Replied Hibiki.**

**I felt the hands around me loosen. I sighed in relief. Thinking it was over..**

**But I was wrong. He suddenly turned me around so our noses were nearly touching. I could feel the temperature drop as Kiba used his Alice. (A/N. There are alices in this story. Kiba- Ice/Water. Hibiki- Death/Speed. Mikan- SEC and Nullification.)**

**I turned bright red and tried to hide it with my bangs. AAAAAAAAAAAAh I screamed inside my head.. **

**I could feel his breath on my face.. NOOOO my first kiss was meant to be Kiba.. I mean no my fist kiss is for my true love!.. Kiba.**

**Suddenly our lips connected. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. The Temp dropped even further.. and it felt like the Arctic.**

**I finally managed to pull away but Hibiki was gone. **

**Kiba looking sad left the room quietly afterwards. Not even saying goodbye.. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**MisR- Yay! Chapter 2 is out! :D Take it away Kiba!**

**Kiba- Please R&R :D *Grins goofily***

**Hibiki- ~Smirk~ I kissed Mikan**

**Kiba- JERK!**

**MisR- Shut up u guyz... BYE ! AS KIBA SAID PLZ R&R! Xx**


	3. Character info

**Character Info!**

**I decided to give you guys some character info! **

**xoxoxoxo**

**Name- Mikan Sakura**

**Age- 16**

**Alice- SEC and Nullification**

**Personality- Cold, and Cool. Doesn't like Fan boys. Cares for friends.**

**Additional info- Sings like an angel. Pop star . Part of the AAO. Loves Kiba.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Name- Kiba Tanaka**

**Age- 17**

**Alice- Ice and Water**

**Personality- Goofy. Fun and Slow to catch onto things. But can be smart.**

**Additional info- Part of AAO. Pop star. Raps and sings. Loves Mikan.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Name- Hibiki Kinjo**

**Age- 17**

**Alice- Speed and Death**

**Personality- Bad tempered. Quiet.**

**Additional info- Part of AAO. Loves Mikan. Sings, sometimes.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Those are the only peeps I wanna tell you about cause theyre the most confusing. The other characters are the same as in the Anime/Manga :)**

**MistressRoseXx :)**


	4. The Awkwardness

**Chapter 3 – The Awkwardness**

**YEES finally chap 3 :) Im happy... :)**

**But... I only have 2 proper reviews witch makes me sad... :(**

**So im now in an ok mood :/**

**X-x-x-X**

**~MIKAN'S POV~**

**Fuck.. he kissed me...**

**HOW DARE HE!**

**Ok Mikan get a grip... **

**Deep breaths in and out...**

**Ok im fine now :) OH WHO AM I KIDDING! **

**I touched my lips. They tingled slightly... Then I thought of Kiba.. SHIT! he must've seen that. Oh god. Why does my heart feel like its being pulled apart. I'm so confused I whispered to myself.. **

**I walked to the bed and laid down, then looked at the clock. Only 5:30... the whole commotion lasted only 1 hour.. Weird.**

**I stood up and walked to my Balcony.. (The Apartment is gigantic and has a balcony cream walls, a Flatscreen TV, mini kitchen. Living room and fancy bathroom.)**

**The wind caressed my face and made me feel calm. I sighed.**

"**Come out Reo." I said**

**Reo jumped out the tree directly infront of my balcony. **

"**Good you sensed me." He said smirking. "You have a mission. Meet me at the apple tree at 6:00." And with that he was gone.**

**Well this day is going well and its only 5:30! I thought sarcastically..**

**~Kiba's POV~**

**I can't believe Hibiki kissed Mikan...**

**I frowned. Her first kiss was meant to be mine.. And I'm sure she doesn't like him too does she? I know he is her mission partner with me... But.. I frowned. There is nothing I can do.**

**I walked to my room in a dazed sort of way. My alice was activated and I couldnt be bothered to UN-activate it. So I walked and made the room like -40'C. **

**When I got into the room I found Reo waiting for me on the couch. **

"**Mission 6:00, don't be late." He said then left.**

**I didn't bother replying. I was still shocked about the kiss...**

**~6:00 At the meeting~**

**~Nobody's POV~**

**The teenagers stood at the apple tree.**

**Mikan- Dark Wolf**

**Kiba- Ice Bear**

**Hibiki- Silent Fox**

**Reo Smiled. **

"**Your mission is a very hard one. It will clash with your singing jobs." He said. And smirked when he saw the Teens glares at him.**

"**How are we meant..." Started Kiba.**

"**You will be transferring to Alice Academy and find out secrets about it." He cut in.**

"**You will be leaving at 12:00 today, so go pack." He finished. Then disappeared.**

**As soon as Reo left Mikan, Kiba and Hibiki felt a bit awkward...**

"**Hey isn't Black cat going to AA?" Asked Kiba.**

"**Aint he your enemy you sworn to kill? You've fought him so many times before..." added Hibiki.**

**Kiba glared at him. Mikan turned away and said,**

"**I will kill him when I find out his true identity..." With a deadly aura about her. **

**Kiba and Hibiki backed away.**

**Mikan managed to put on a poker face again and fell calm.**

"**Hn, I'm going." Said Mikan jumping away through the trees.**

**~Fast Foreward~**

**~Mikans POV~**

**I was waiting at the entrance to the AAO hideout (A/N. I take you guessed Mikan worked for the AAO right?) for Kiba... and Hibiki. He was still my friend so I couldn't ignore him but I wouldn't trust him as much. **

**Kiba came first. Then Hibiki. Nobody spoke. We all walked to a random place far away from the hideout and got picked up by a Black limo with a girl or boy.. I couldn't tell...**

**OMFG its a boy... he must be gay...**

"**Hello you must be Mikan!" He said smiling his gay head off.**

"**Hn" I replied..**

**He then addressed Hibiki and Kiba and told us to get in the back of the black limo.**

**In the end I sat in the middle of Kiba and Hibiki..**

**I suddenly felt really tired. I don't know what came over me but I put my head on Kiba's shoulder and fell asleep. I mean it is was a 2 hour ride to AA.**

**~ Kiba's POV~**

**Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder and it was Mikans head! I mean WTF is going on? I didn't move her head though cause it felt good. Very surprised. I blushed. **

**I saw Hibiki's Icy glare but I didn't care! I smirked, which made Hibiki's glare even icier if that was possible.**

**I put my arm round Mikans waist just so I could wind Hibiki up a bit more. It worked.**

**I got more then I bargained for when Mikan snuggled up to me. She was so beautiful **

**and her sleeping face made her looks so innocent when the truth is, she as far from it... I blushed even more. But I hid it with my bangs. We stayed in that position until we arrived at AA. **

**X-x-x-X**

**How did you like that chappie!**

**It is my best so far! I'm proud of it :)**

**MistressRoseXx**


	5. Neighbours

**Chapter 4- Neighbours**

**OMG it is chapter 4 time :) Hope you like it!**

**I would like to say thanks to:**

**xxLovelyRosexx – There will defiantly be a love square! Muahahahaaaa**

**Crimson05Princess- He he there is a sakura tree. But there's an apple one outside the AAO. **

**For reviewing the last chapter I made :) x**

**~Mikans POV~**

**I woke up to find we had just parked in Alice academy... Wait why is there something around my waist.. Why am I snuggled into Kiba! I started to blush so I hid it with my bangs. I put up my head to see Hibiki with a deadly aura surrounding him. I put up my poker face again.**

"**So this is the famous AA then?" I said. Kiba realised I was awake and looked at me surprised. I removed the arm around my waist and looked into Kiba's blue eyes.**

"**Taking advantage of someone when they're asleep isn't very nice, now is it?" I said winding him up.**

**He blushed and looked away. So I smirked. I heard Hibiki laugh behind me. **

"**Hibiki you are just as bad. Baka." I said while smirking. **

"**Sorry to interrupt your moment kids. But you can get out the car now." Called Narumi from outside the car door. We all glared at him and got out.**

"**Gee AA is soooooooo big!" Shrieked Kiba.**

"**Your bursting my ear drums, little boy." I told Kiba,**

"**Mikan your so meean!" moaned Kiba,**

**So I glared at him to shut up. He got the message and quietened down a bit.**

"**Since the Principal is on a work meeting, you guys can go straight to your dorms. If your wondering your all Special stars and here are your room keys. They're next to each other." Explained Narumi when we got to the staff room. **

**He then handed us our keys and showed us round the school campus. I memorised everywhere. When we finally got to the dorms, though I wouldn't admit it, was quite tired. I dunno how either I mean I slept in the car. I blushed again.**

**God dammit Mikan stop blushing. I said bye to the others and walked into my room. It was the same as the one I had in the AAO except it had a music studio at the back. And the room was soundproof. I smiled.. but only a tiny bit. On a bedside table there was a disguise... What a drag.. I have to wear a disguise cause I'm a celebrity. I frowned. On the table was a black wig and green contacts. I stuck them on and went to see Kiba. I knocked on his door and he opened it and started to laugh at my disguise. I frowned even more...**

"**Shut up.." I said. Then I noticed Kiba was wearing his disguise too... Instead of blue hair (same style as Natsume) and blue eyes. He had blood red hair and brown eyes.. Weird... **

**I smirked. **

"**Have you seen yourself?" I asked.**

**Hibiki came in and had a light green hair and eyes disguise on. Instead of his browny grey hair. And grey eyes. **

**Me and Kiba looked at each other then pissed ourselves laughing.**

"**What?" asked Hibiki defensively.**

"**Nothiing" smiled Kiba.**

" **I'm getting some rest in my dorm now.. so get out. Its 8:00pm already!" Kiba added as he shooed me and Hibiki away. I walked to my room.. the second last at the end of the hallway. Somebody obviously lived in last one due to the key left in the door. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to see who lived next to me...**

**I knocked on the door and waited. A tired looking boy with raven hair and crimson eyes came out.**

"**Oi, who are you and why are you at my door." He asked rudely.**

"**Just seeing who lived next to me, little boy." I replied.**

**That seemed to make him a bit angry. I smirked and then walked away.**

**~Natsumes POV~ **

**I opened the door to see a hot girl with black hair and green eyes standing outside the door. I immediately answered with **

"**Oi, why are you at my door."**

"**Just seeing who lived next to me, little boy." She replied.**

**I looked at her angrily. Who the is she to call me little boy!**

**She started walking away. She stopped then turned around for a second.**

"**I'm Mikan Sakura." she said bluntly.**

"**Natsume Huuga." I replied.**

**Then she turned around and walked into the room next to me.**

**I stood for a while, letting what just happened soak in.**

"**Weird..." I muttered closing the door and laying on my bed.**

**~Nobody POV~**

**Everyone was in bed asleep. Except a certain Mikan Sakura. She tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. She hated the emptiness of the room. She never unpacked because she was too tired. It was also too cold... Like the look in the boy In the dorm next to hers eyes. After a while she fell asleep with the thoughts of a certain boy in her head...**

**~Next Morning~**

**~Mikans POV~**

**I opened my eyes to my room. Got out of bed and went for a shower... When finished I put on some Skinny jeans, sleeveless top and a hoodie with some converse. I then had breakfast. Checked the clock. It was 9:00. There was no school though because it was a Saturday. I went and knocked on Kiba and Hibiki's doors. We all went into my room's music studio to make a new song. You see all of us sing in a band called FRESH. We all play an instrument each.**

**Me- Guitar. **

**Hibiki- Drums. **

**Kiba- The megamixing. **

**And Vocals for all of us.**

**We filed in and sat down on the stools.**

"**Ok guys." I said, "I made some lyrics for a song..."**

"**Cool Mikannn!" Exclaimed Kiba.**

"**Just give us the sheet.." said Hibiki.**

**I passed them the sheets. **

"**Ok.. I havent worked out the instrumentals yet.. so just play along" I added.**

**-FLASHBACK- -Normal POV-**

**Mikan woke up sweating. She had had another bad dream.. The good thing is though. She had thought of some song lyrics. They had nothing to do with her life but they sounded good...**

**She quickly got some paper and jotted them down.. Just as she finished the last bit, she fell asleep on her paper.**

**-Present- **

"**OK lets staart!" Shouted Kibaa.**

**Mikan and Kiba-**

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)**

Hibiki-

**Hey  
I own the light and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
Fall out coz that's the business  
All out it's so ridiclous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )  
They watchin I know this  
I'm rockin I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it  
**

**Mikan and Kiba-**

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
**

**Hibiki-**

**Hey  
Still feelin myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party to I came no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right wild out got money to blow  
More light more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype I do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!  
I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Lets get it!**

**Mikan and Kiba-**

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
**

**Hibiki-**

**You got me watchin now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come and be my lady and...  
We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh  
Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!  
**

**Mikan and Kiba-**

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
Lets celebrate now  
(Put your hands up! )  
You know who shut it down!**

**~Mikans POV~**

"**Good lyrics Mikan" Complimented Hibiki.**

"**Yeah!" agreed Kiba.**

"**Whatever. " I answered.**

**To be honest I couldn't couldn't care less that the like the song..**

"**Im leaving" I said walking out. Leaving Kiba and Hibiki in my room.**

**I started walking round the campus. Until I came along a pretty Sakura tree.**

**I jumped up the branches and sat on one. Got comfy and started to sleep.**

**I woke up sensing a presence behind the trunk on another branch on the tree. I looked and saw Huuga. **

"**Oi, Little boy. Why are on this tree. I have just claimed it." I stated.**

**Huuga opened his eyes and looked at me. **

"**I claimed it before you. Little miss." Said Natsume.**

"**Hn I don't care then." I replied. **

**~Natsume's POV~**

**That Sakura kid in front of me looked like an angel. She was to be mine. She didn't drool over me. But she would soon.**

**I moved over to her branch and put my face up close to hers too see what her reaction was.. She didn't even blush.**

"**Like what you see little girl?" I asked.**

**She faintly blushed. So I smirked.**

**She jumped of the branch. Muttered "Pervert"**

**and walker away.**

**Interesting... I thought...**

**X-x-x-X**

**Yay another chap done! :)**

**I do not own the song!**

**Its called – Club can't handle me by Flo Rida.**

**Hope you liked the chappie! **

**I haven't had many reviews but peeps have added me to they're fave stories and authors so thanks!**

**:D**

**MistressRoseXx**


	6. Kiba and Luna!

**Chapter 5- Kiba and Luna? D:**

**Sorry for not updating for ages... -.-**

**My computer got wiped... :S**

**Yeah.. sorry :L**

**~Mikans POV~**

**So here I am... standing outside Class 2B with Hibiki and Kiba in our disguises. Also Narumi. Wearing a fairy outfit. Disgusted I snorted.**

"**Stay here and wait for my signal to go into the class, ok?" He asked in a sing song voice. **

"**Hn" I answered.**

**Narumi skipped into the noisy classroom. **

"**Ohayo my beautiful students" He said sung.**

**Nobody listened and kept on chatting.**

"**We have three new students!" he giggled. The class went quiet and watched him. **

"**Come in my daarlings~" he signalled. **

**I walked into the classroom with an indifferent look. Kiba and Hibiki soon followed.**

**Loud gasps and squeals of delight were made as we got into the classroom.**

"**Please introduce yourself children!" Narumi shouted.**

"**I'm Hibiki. Special star. Death and speed alices. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you." Hibiki said. Causing more squeals to appear.**

"**I'm Kiba! I have Water and Ice alices! Special star! Please be my friend!" exclaimed Kiba happily. More squeals of delight sounded from the girls. **

"**Mikan. Nullification and SEC alices. Special star." I said boredly. Loads of heart appeared in boys eyes. **

"**Any questions class?" asked Narumi. I looked around the class. My eyes stopped on a certain person. That whats his face? Oh yeah Natsume.**

**Lots of hands shot up.**

"**Luna what is your question?" asked Narumi.**

**Luna stood up. "Hello. My name is Luna, the hottest girl in this whole school. Mikan, what is your last name?"**

"**Sakura." I said in an annoyed voice.**

**She gasped. "THE Mikan Sakura?" She asked. **

"**No." I snapped.**

"**Of course your not. She looks different from you and is waaay prettier. Silly me." Stated Luna, who smile falsely and sat down. I glared at her. What the hell is her problem?**

**After many other questions were asked Narumi decided that partners should be chosen for the trio. **

"**Hmmm. Who should be they're partners?" Nearly everybodys hands shot up. Except from Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's. **

"**Hmmm Luna, you will be Kiba's partner. Hibiki, you will be Hotaru's and Natume, you will be Mikan's partner." Stated Narumi happily.**

**Luna flicked her hair and patted the seat next to hers seductively so that Kiba would sit next to her. Hotaru and Natsume didn't move.**

"**Mikan, Kiba and Hibiki. Sit next to your partners Ok? Since there are new students class, ill give you a free period. Ja ne~!" Exclaimed Narumi and left.**

**I walked to the back of the class and sat next to Natsume ignoring him completely. Grumbling to myself about how the slut called Luna was sitting next to Kiba AND flirting with him. I was especially angry because she was his partner. Hating the feeling of jealously I was feeling I looked at Kiba thinking he would be shunning the bitch but he had his arm around her flirting with all the girls crowding him shamelessly. I growled and turned my attention to Hibiki who was talking to... Hotaru? About god knows. I was getting a headache from all the noise so I looked around abit ignoring all the people crowding around me asking questions. After a while I got annoyed and said "Fuck off." Everybody looked taken aback but I didn't care. Couldn't they see I was an anti-social person with a headache? **

**Actually probably not.**

**I closed my eyes and opened them again to see the crowd had moved on to Hibiki and Kiba and there were only two girls standing in front of me. **

"**Go away." I stated.**

"**Umm Hi i'm Anna and this is Nonoko." The girl started saying ignoring what I has said. "Lets be friends ok?"**

"**Whatever..." I replied knowing they wouldn't leave me alone if I said no.**

"**Thanks!" They exclaimed happily and went to they're seats. I looked at the Huuga.. Natsume. I studied his earring and hair. He had a manga over his face so I couldn't see it. He wasn't sleeping though because his breaths weren't even. I reached out and took his manga. I looked at the cover 'Naruto' it said. **

"**You have good tastes in manga" I stated as he opened his eyes and looked at me boredly.**

"**Hn. I know" He said, snatched the manga back, put it on his face and relaxed again. I suddenly realised the class had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at me. I gave them an annoyed look, put my head on the desk and daydreamed.**

**I felt a presence above me after awhile and I decided to look and see whose it was.**

"**How DARE you touch Natsume's manga! Don't talk to him either! He's MINE as is Ruka, Kiba and Hibiki." the girl stated.**

**I glanced her, seeing it was just Luna the bitch I returned to chillaxing.**

**She reared up to slap me and brought her hand down to make contact with my cheek. I grabbed her hand just before she managed to hit me.**

**I put a menacing tone in my voice. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.**

"**uh.. uh Yes. Your a slutty girl who Kiba and Hibiki only hang out with because you blackmail them." she replied defiantly.**

"**How do you know? You've known them for about 10 minutes..." I stated.**

"**I can tell. Its obvious." She defiantly said. She pulled her arm out of my grip and gave ma an evil look.**

"**Back to my first question. You answered wrong. I am a Special Star. With a Nullification and SEC alice. Do you even know what SEC means?" I asked.**

"**Umm.. No." She gulped.**

"**It means steal, erase, and copy. I'll let you figure out the rest." I said and calmly started walking out of the classroom. I had had enough of this class. I needed to start finding out who the Black Cat of Alice Academy is.**

**I looked at Kiba and Hibiki as to say you coming? They shook they're heads. Hibiki was too busy talking to Hotaru about inventions and Kiba was comforting the 'scared' Luna, with her friend with permed green hair. Luna gave me a smug look. As if to say Ha, he chose me over you. I just gave her an indifferent look even though I was seething inside... I set out to find out about the black cat and report back to the AAO. Maybe make some more songs...**

**Finally, a chapter for you guys! ;D**

**I really haven't updated for months.. Its embarassing :$**

**Don't worry. More chapters will be on the way! **

**Hope you liked the chappie!**

**Please don't forget to review :P **

**MR x**


	7. Important Author Note!

IMPORTANT!

Authors Note

Heya guys, it's been ages since I last updated this fanfic and I'm really sorry. School and procrastination are distracting things. I would just like to say that I haven't actually given up on this fic, I'll be editing it soon. I just look back at it and cringe because my spelling, grammar and sentence structure is so crap. To those readers who have stuck with this fic, I don't know how you did it but thank you so much.

See you later guys! –Mistress Rosina


End file.
